


Just another family dinner

by Fati_Lightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute childhood stories, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Malec is endgame, The Lightwoods - Freeform, True Love, everything is happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fati_Lightwood/pseuds/Fati_Lightwood
Summary: Alec never thought he could have a normal life, well, something normal for a shadowhunter. He had gave up love, happiness and the chance of being himself. But we know now that a famous warlock had swept him off his feet. What happened next was up to them and yes, the Lightwoods were involved too.See how the family has evolved and take a seat, because the Lightwoods are going to a family dinner and you are invited.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Just another family dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaijuusAndKryptids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuusAndKryptids/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!

Alec smiled to himself when he stood in front of the mirror.  
Family dinners were never appealing to any of the Lightwoods, but that was in the past. The Lightwoods finally became the family they were supposed to be. Every sibling, except for Max who was still young, was heading to the dinner with their lovers. It was a beautiful sight, and all the gang was happy because finally they got to be a normal family, well, ignoring the fact that said family dedicated to erase evil and fight demons. Alec’s mouth curved up, he didn’t care if they weren’t normal, all he cared about was that he had all of his beloved ones by his side.

Evil defeated once again, the Lightwood’s decided to make a family dinner on one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. Of course it was Magnus’s suggestion.

Magnus was sitting at the bed, watching his boyfriend getting ready to go to dinner. It was a beautiful sight, and Magnus felt so lucky to be the one who Alec loved. His boyfriend was wearing a stunning black suit. Magnus did know that all men looked so much better in a suit, but hell, Alexander Lightwood was in another whole level.  
A well fitted suit and a white shirt beneath it with the first two buttons unbuttoned. was everything Magnus needed to be drooling. He caught Alec’s gaze in the mirror and smiled. Now that he had admired his shadowhunter, Magnus went to the dressing table to apply his make-up. Once he was done he got up and took his boyfriend’s hand in his. It was a beautiful night and they decided they had the time to go to the restaurant like mundanes.  
Maryse, Robert, Max, Izzy and Simon were already sitting at the table laughing and talking.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen.” Magnus said once they took their seats.

“Hi, mom, dad, guys, what are you talking about?” Alec asked.

“We were just guessing what couple would be the last to arrive.” Maryse said.

“We decided to arrive in the mundane way. We had time. And I’m a little offended because I have a perfect timing.” Magnus said.

“Right. Like when you got to the institute just in time to stop Alec’s wedding.”  
Everyone laughed at that. Even Alec. He really had been so wrong.

“I still remember that movie scene.” Simon said. “That was the day I began with the shipping.”

“Like I said, perfect timing. On the other hand, where are my biscuit and the annoying blond? You weren’t talking about that, am I right? Because I don’t know about you but my guess is that they are doing some reckless stuff.”

“Or naughty.” Izzy said.

Robert and Maryse just closed their eyes. Too much information.  
They all remembered that time almost two weeks ago when Izzy had found the couple in a very compromising situation. Of course she had to tell everybody. Now every time someone goes to the weapons room accompanied, they get suspicious glances. Jace and Clary appeared by the door and took their seats after saying hello to everyone.

The waiter came and took their orders. It was Magnus’s turn to warn Robert about the ingredients in his plate, he wasn’t going to like them. Robert changed his order, after thanking Magnus for his advice.

The food arrived and so did the drinks, all the family made a toast because once again they had defeated the enemy and were safe and secure with all the people they loved. Everyone was glad they could have a little time of peace for themselves.

The night passed with mockery and laughs and soon all the conversation went to the child memories.

“Yeah, but seriously, you think you have your smart boyfriend and everything, you see him like that and think he has always been like this, what you don’t know is that he was the one who slept in history’s class.” Jace said to Magnus.  
Magnus snorted.

“Yeah, I might have been asleep a few times, but at least I wasn’t trying to impress the girls.”

“Well, it isn’t my fault that girls found history so attractive.”

“You didn’t exactly were showing of your knowledge, more like your new movements with a sword.”

“Uh, what sword?” Simon asked.

“Simon!” All the Lightwood’s whispered-shouted.

“Hey, relax. I’m joking. ” Simon raised his hands in surrender. “I don’t know what age we are referring to, I guess I was just trying to figure it out if this was the beginning of the...”

“Book club?” Clary complemented. Clary already knew how Jace got his conquests; the book club was full of girls.

“Fun fact,” Max said, joining the conversation. “I really don’t know a person who doesn’t ask ‘do you read?’ to Jace when he mentions that.”

“You traitor! I do read.” Jace said, feigning betrayal.

“That’s a joke that never ends, you have to understand that.” Izzy said, sipping her drink. Jace looked at her with a mischievous smirk, Alec saw that and immediately knew what was about to happen.

“You mean like the joke about your cooking skills?” Sadly, they all had to laugh, including Isabelle.

“You are paying for that, you know that, right?”

“It was worth it.”

“But seriously, who can actually cook in this family?” Asked Magnus.

“I mean, there’s a difference between a person who cooks and one that literally burns everything.” Maryse said.

“Mom!”

“Sorry, dear. Magnus is right, we aren’t chefs but hey, you scared me more than once when you were at the kitchen.”

“Fair enough.” Izzy said.

“I know for a fact that I can’t cook, Maryse is a decent cook as well as Jace, Clary, Simon and Magnus.” Robert said.

“What?” Alec asked.

“Does that count? Magnus literally has magic in his hands.” Clary said.

“Yes, that’s what Alec says all nights.” Jace said, winking.

“Jace!” All the members of the family reprimanded him, except for Magnus and Alec, the latter was busy blushing while Magnus just stood there with an incredulous look. That reckless blond was so going to pay, but that would be for another day.

“Oh, right but when you eat my food I don’t see you guys complaining.”

“We wouldn’t do that but what’s fair is fair.” Simon said.

“I still can’t believe I’m not in that list, though.” Alec said.

“Bro, we are cut from the same cloth, don’t question the Lightwood DNA.” Isabelle said.

“Damn it.”

Magnus put a comforting hand on Alec’s knee. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, you have me by your side, we are never going to die of starvation or poisoning.”  
Alec chuckled.

Life was good. He had a wonderful family, there was mockery instead of just politeness, and his parents had finally accepted their kid’s partners. Simon, Clary and Magnus were part of the family now, a family that each day seemed to know more mundane stuff. Alec was happy to learn, it seems that the little annoying mundanes weren’t actually annoying and had a lot to offer, and Magnus was just so glad that he could introduce Alec to this culture.

For Max’s disgrace all of his siblings remembered his childhood. He ended up with his hands on his eyes and red ears. Yes, one could be a charming and funny baby but why did all have to remember that time? However, he had seen plenty of photographs. “Clary, have you ever seen a picture with Jace running scared because of a rubber duck that mom was holding?” Everyone, except Jace laughed at that. It was even funnier because Jace had more than 10 years.

“Young man, they are little beasts, and I didn’t know it wasn’t real.”

“By the angel, I knew about that but I didn’t know there was a photo. I need to see it.” Clary said, laughing. “Oh, come on, it’s something I need.” She insisted when Jace just stared at her. Finally, he gave up and started laughing.

Alec smiled and thanked the angel that Max didn’t talk about him and Izzy, they had a lot of embarrassing photos. Why do all moms love to take photos of their children while bathing them? He didn’t get it. But he was glad Max seemed happy with just making fun of Jace.

The night was finally coming to an end. Everyone took their glasses and said cheers. They celebrated being together and being safe. All of them went to the Institute, except for Magnus and Alec. They took a portal home and collapsed on the couch.

“Well, the restaurant was fine, right?” Magnus asked.

Alec smiled. His boyfriend was a perfectionist and even more if all the Lightwoods were involved. It has been a while since they accepted him in the family and yet, the warlock was always trying to make everything perfect. “Of course it was. You are perfect.”  
Magnus just liked a little of reassurance. He knew the family loved him but still, it was very new to have a family like this. It made his heart flutter.

“Are you tired?” Magnus asked.

“Nope.” Alec answered, even if his body was feeling a little heavy. They had planned a movie night just for the two of them and he wasn’t going to miss it. “Come on, let’s see this movie you’ve been talking all week.”

“It wasn’t all week.”

Alec raised one of the eyebrows that Magnus loved so much. And the warlock went to find the movie. When he was done, he came back to the couch and snuggled close to Alec. The shadowhunter’s head rested on Magnus’s shoulder when the movie began. Magnus waved his hand and a cup of hot chocolate appeared in their hands.

A romantic movie. Sappy, funny and, in Alec’s opinion, amazing. He would be damn if he admits to his fellow shadowhunters that he actually liked the movie, but it was just Magnus and yes, by the end of the movie Alec felt light, happy and so lucky. He laughed when Magnus made jokes about calling him by a nickname. All the options were awful. And he asked Magnus if would’ve liked to be courted the way it was made almost fifty years ago. Magnus’s eyes sparkled when he said he thought it was something beautiful. Perhaps Alec could do something like that for him. For example, he never wrote a love letter, could he do it now? Maybe.

“What are you thinking about, sweetheart?”  
Alec shook his head. “Nothing.” At Magnus’s incredulous expression he continued. “I was thinking that I really liked the movie, and how much I love you.”

“Aren’t you adorable? Attacking me with that sweetness of you, it should be illegal.” Magnus kissed his nose.

“Me? Adorable?”

“Yes, mighty, brave and bold shadowhunters can be adorable, Alexander.”

“All right, but you are adorable too.”

Magnus thought, not for the first time, how lucky he was. If someone had told him ten years ago that a shadowhunter would find him adorable and be his boyfriend he would have laughed and declared them out of their mind, and yet here he was, feeling happier than he ever had.  
Magnus kissed him slowly. Alec smiled into the kiss, making Magnus smile too. The warlock really enjoyed all the kind of kisses they shared, because behind them there was love. It was Magnus who broke the moment.

“Next time you are picking the restaurant.”

“What? No.”

“You’re telling me that after all this time we’ve been together you didn’t learn anything from me.”

“If I recall, you were the one who just two hours ago was asking if the restaurant was fine.”

Magnus kissed Alec’s lips, silencing him.

“Just a warning: next time we go to the institute I’m so going to find all the pictures of you as a child.”

“You’ve seen plenty of them.”

“I said all of them.”

“I’m almost sure you indeed had seen all, it’s not like we had tons of pictures.”

“It’s for science.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yes. And hey, I don’t know why you are so afraid. We’ve seen the pictures together.”

“I’m glad Max didn’t tell more of the stories behind the pictures.”

“Why? I’m almost sure Clary and Simon already know enough.”

Alec chuckled. “More than they need to. I need to keep the mystery.”

“Shadowhunters.” Magnus said, as if that explained it all. Perhaps it did.

“Shut up, mister ‘I survived the Big Bang’.”

“I’ve never said that. And I am not that old.”

“And yet, you go around telling people that you’re 500, 600, even 800 years.”

“You know what? Once, my shadowhunter boyfriend told me something about ‘mystery’, maybe he was right?”  
Alec smirked. He loved the teasing. He loved the playful relationship they had. The seriousness they could have. The competitiveness. The laughs. He loved everything. He loved Magnus.

“He is always right.”

“Mm. He is also funny.”

Alec snorted. “He sounds like an awesome guy.”

“Yeah, he is. I’m so lucky.”

“I think he is the lucky one.”

Magnus pecked his lips. Alec barely suppressed a yawn. Magnus laughed.

“Let’s go to bed, darling.”

Magnus got up from the couch and offered his hand to Alec. Alec let himself to be led to the bedroom. Sleep had taken over Alec’s body. He sat on the bed and watched his boyfriend undress. He liked that Magnus didn’t use always his magic. If he had time, he would do things like every other human.  
Alec’s lips were forming a little smile, from the moment he saw Magnus get dressed for dinner he thought he looked breathtaking. His cobalt suit along with the black shirt had him sneaking glances at him all night. Oh, how much he liked his man in a suit. His man. Every time he said that was as good as the first time, he was so happy that finally he could say that out loud. It was amazing. When Magnus finished he came to see his boyfriend.

“I am the one who’s getting you out of that suit, am I right?”

Alec’s smile told him everything.

He exaggerated his movements, that had the Nephilim smirking. When he was done he helped Alec to climb on the bed and covered them with the sheets. He took his boyfriend in his arms and Alec just snuggled closer to him while humming.

“Good night, Magnus. Love you.”

“Sleep well, darling. Love you too.”

Magnus kissed his temple and smelled his Alexander’s hair. He was finally at home and he knew this life with Alec was his happy place.


End file.
